


Ratskeller

by tsksl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsksl/pseuds/tsksl
Summary: Victor Nikiforov é um dancarino na boate Ratskeller, com isso consegue ter uma vida confortavel e o possibilita bancar os seus estudos e de seu irmão.Yuri Katsuki é professor e se encontra redescobrindo os prazeres da vida depois de se separar.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Victor

\- senhor Nikiforov, como anda a sua monografia?

Sou pego de surpresa pelo meu orientador, sei que estou enrolando para mostrar qualquer resultado sobre meu TCC, mas mal tenho tempo para dormir, será complicado conseguir terminar esse curso.

\- Desculpa professor Katsuki, estou com problemas para arrumar tempo para conseguir começar o trabalho.

Coloco o questionário aplicado em aula na mesa do professor e sigo em direção a próxima aula, mas sou interrompido novamente.

\- Senhor Nikiforov, o senhor mesmo me pediu para que eu fosse seu orientador, eu achei o tema brilhante, mas você não me entregou nenhuma etapa de desenvolvimento ainda, você já trancou essa matéria uma vez, sabe que não pode trancar de novo, é sua ultima chance, estou aqui para te ajudar.

Sei que sua preocupação é genuína, o professor Katsuki é um dos docentes mais renomados da universidade germânica, da aulas sobre história da arte, conceitos arquitetônicos e design de interiores, além de orientar alguns alunos da graduação do curso de arquitetura e de artes plasticas. Ele é um dos poucos professores que é estrangeiro, em menos de dois anos trabalhando aqui, conquistou o respeito e admiração dos alunos e de seus colegas de trabalho.

Katsuki é um homem de estatura mediana, um japonês de aparência comum, creio que se vista da maneira mais simples possível para não atrair olhares, mas nunca está desleixado, suas roupas básicas sempre impecáveis e sempre com seus óculos de armação azul que o faz reconhecível mesmo a distancia.

\- Desculpa professor Katsuki, sei que pedi para que fosse meu orientador e sei que deixou de escolher orientar outros alunos para pegar o meu projeto, nossa orientação está marcada para quinta, certo? – Katsuki confirma – entregarei alguma coisa até lá, prometo.

\- É bom que saiba valorizar meu tempo Nikiforov, muitos alunos gostariam de ter essa oportunidade... lembre se disso. – Katsuki da um sorriso para mim e se despede.

Olho no relógio e percebo que preciso correr para a próxima aula.

***

\- Nossa Vicky, você está horrível, não anda dormindo? – me questiona Chris, meu amigo do trabalho – ainda bem que você trabalha de mascara, ninguém te pagaria se visse essas olheiras.

\- Bom Chris, não pude descansar muito, eu tive que escrever alguma coisa para meu TCC.

\- entendi, mas é por pouco tempo, logo logo você será uma puta formada.

Sempre dou risada desse lema de vida de Chris.

“seja uma puta, mas uma puta estudada”.

Não que eu sejamos garotos de programa, mas somos dançarinos, fazemos strip e pole dance para pagar as contas.

\- Vicky, você vai performar a meia noite, depois vai fazer o atendimento das mesas, Chris, você vai ficar nas mesas e vai dançar lá pela 1 hora, depois que o Vicky estiver pronto para tomar seu lugar nas mesas, Georgi vai as 2 horas e JJ será o ultimo – Assim comanda Celestino, o gerente da casa noturna – a casa abre em 15 minutos, quero todos preparados, temos uma fila longa de clientes hoje.

Já faz 7 anos que trabalho na boate Ratskeller, praticamente desde que abriu, no começo eu era apenas um garçom, mas o dinheiro não era o suficiente para cobrir todas as contas, então Celestino me ofereceu a chance de dançar, ele disse que eu poderia ficar com 60% de todo o dinheiro que me oferecessem na minha apresentação, agarrei aquela oportunidade com unhas de dentes.

Claro que o começo não foi fácil, apesar de ter noções ótimas de dança graças as aulas de balé e dança contemporânea que recebi da minha finada mãe, ser um stripper e dançarino de pole dance foi além das minhas habilidades, mas com o tempo aprendi a performar e receber bem para ter uma vida confortável, além de poder dar ao meu irmão uma vida estável e uma garantia de que ele poderia estudar o que quisesse.

Como sou o primeiro, tenho tempo e calma para me arrumar, confirmo que minha peruca está bem colocada, nenhum fio platinado aparente, confesso que deixar meu cabelo crescer facilitou muito o processo, quando estava curto era mais complicado de ajeitar a peruca. Com a parte mais trabalhosa já finalizada, termino de me arrumar para poder me apresentar, antes de entrar ao palco, coloco minha mascara para que ninguém me reconheça.

***

Foi um bom começo de noite, consegui uma boa gorjeta com a minha performance, poderei até comprar alguns materiais sobressalentes para minhas aulas de arquitetura, veremos como será agora com as mesas.

Atendo algumas mesas sempre escondendo a minha face e o cabelo, não por vergonha da minha profissão, mas para evitar escândalos, ainda mais para o meu irmão.

Tudo correndo bem como na maioria das noites, mas logo me deparo com uma mesa com pessoas conhecidas, todos professores da universidade, a maioria de homens de meia idade, alguns já conheço a muitos anos, clientes antigos da casa.

Ao me aproximar, pergunto o que vão querer e mal termino de falar, um dos professores me apalpa na bunda. Eu morro de ódio disso, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de brigar com o cliente.

\- O que o você está fazendo Wolfgang?

Me espanto ao ouvir a voz do professor Katsuki atras de mim, esse ambiente não parece ser do seu gosto.

\- Não enche Yuri, eles gostam disso, você viu ele reclamando? – fala o Wolfgang, vulgo professor Fischer que ministra as aulas de calculo e física.

\- ele não está em uma posição na qual possa reclamar, então por favor, o trate com dignidade. – professor Katsuki fala com firmeza contra o outro professor.

Essa discussão foi o suficiente para que o babaca soltasse a minha bunda, com isso o japonês se senta a mesa e eu o agradeço pela ajuda, o que enfurece o tarado da mesa, o que faz com que ele agarre meu pulso e puxe para perto dele.

Ele começa a falar qualquer ladainha nojenta e eu faço questão de ignorar, mesmo com a mascara em meu rosto, que cobre parte do meu nariz, eu consigo sentir o cheiro forte de álcool exalando desse professor. Consigo me desvencilhar do toque desse nojento e sinto as mãos suaves do professor Katsuki segurando a minha outra mão, ele me puxa para perto para poder sussurrar em meu ouvido.

\- Tente relevar a atitude desse idiota, ele está bêbado. Eu vou pedir que você anote os nossos pedidos e deixe que outra pessoa tome conta dessa mesa, de preferencia alguém que possa falar não para essas babaquices. – Nisso, Katsuki retira uma nota de 50 euros e me entrega. – espero que seja o suficiente por perder a mesa.

Apenas agradeço e me retiro do local, entrego os pedidos da mesa para Chris, que acabou de voltar da sua apresentação, conto tudo o que aconteceu e ele alegremente aceita ficar no meu lugar, ele adora lidar com clientes assim, pois sabe coloca-los no seu devido lugar.

O restante da noite corre bem, minhas gorjetas foram ótimas e o dinheiro da minha apresentação foi além do satisfatório, me despeço de todos e vou embora. Como sempre, coloco minha mascara, um gorro e me cubro com o capuz do moletom, tudo para que não saibam que eu trabalho aqui.

Na saída, vejo o babaca do professor Fischer, desvio dele e sigo meu caminho. Infelizmente ele começa a me seguir, começo a correr, sei que ele não tem condições físicas para me acompanhar.

\- Hey! Victor, não é? – esbraveja Wolfgang.

Eu tento ignora-lo, mas acabo diminuindo meu passo.

\- Victor Nikiforov! – Grita o professor – o que diriam todos se descobrissem que você é um dançarino de strip?

Sinto a raiva ferver meu sangue, me viro e começo a me aproximar do professor.

\- Não adianta me ameaçar... isso não vai mudar nada... – afirmo confiante.

\- Tem certeza? Soube que você tem um irmão no campus, ele faz medicina, Yuri, o nome dele, não é? – insinua o professor – o que os amigos dele diriam se soubesse que o dinheiro dele vem do irmão que rebola e mostra a bunda para outros homens varias noites durante a semana?

Aperto meus punhos de ódio, mas tenho que saber o que esse babaca quer.

\- Bom, podemos entrar em um acordo, você me tratou tão mal na bar, você pode se redimir na minha casa.

Sinto ânsia, mas não sei se posso recursar.

Wolfgang se aproxima e sinto seus dedos se aproximando da minha mascara para retira-la e me beijar, sinto o ácido estomacal subindo pela garganta, fecho os olhos para tentar ignorar o asco que sinto, nesse momento escuto um baque seco, um soco forte, o que derruba o professor no chão.

Observo o agressor e meu possível salvador, é o professor Katsuki, ele me estende a mão e começamos a correr.


	2. Princesa

Yuri

Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo nesse happy hour com os professores da universidade, são um bando de homens de meia idade, babacas que não sabem respeitar ninguém que eles não achem dignos para isso. Ainda bem que consegui dispensar o pobre coitado que estava trabalhando na nossa mesa, odiaria ter que ve-lo sendo assediado a noite toda, esse outro garçom esta lidando melhor com a situação.

\- Cade o outro cara que estava me atendendo? – começou Wolfgang.

\- ele foi chamado pelo gerente para atender outras mesas, mas sei que posso atende-lo tão bem quanto ele. – disse o garçom.

O professor babaca apalpa a bunda desse garçom, mas esse não deixa barato e torce o dedo do professor e completa:

\- Senhor, nós temos uma politica de não assédio, vocês podem olhar o quanto for, mas não podem tocar e temos ordens do chefe que podemos nos defender e também a outros clientes. Outra coisa, você está me atiçando tanto, mas sei que para termos qualquer coisa na cama, você precisa de pelo menos uns 3 viagras para começar a diversão.

A iluminação do lugar é muito baixa, mas tenho certeza que o professor Fischer está com a cara vermelha de raiva, tento disfarçar o riso, tomando minha bebida, enquanto os outros nem se quer escondem que estão se divertindo as custas do outro, claro que foi algo merecido.

Por fim o garçom se retira, Wolfgang morto de raiva, começa a esbravejar:

\- esses ai me pagam, principalmente o outro mais tímido...

\- como assim Wolfgang? – questiona Hiro, professor de engenharia.

\- soube que alguns alunos trabalham aqui e eu sei quem é aquele primeiro garçom. – informa Fischer – se ele tivesse aula comigo, seria mais fácil, eu baixaria a nota dele até ele pedir algum favor, mas infelizmente perdi essa oportunidade.

\- Conta ai quem é! – implora Shigeo, professor de estatística e economia.

\- Não vou contar, vocês vão querer ir atras dele depois, quando eu conseguir o que eu quero, depois eu deixo o resto para vocês. – termina Wolfgang.

Essa conversa me enoja, ameaçar os alunos, suborna-los para ganhar favores sexuais em troca das notas, eu devo ter entrado na universidade errada para ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

\- Hey Yuri! – Hiro passa um braço sobre meu ombro para falar – você fazia muito isso no Japão? Aqui é bem comum, mas é nosso segredinho...

\- Mas não é perigoso? – pergunto fingindo interesse – os alunos não denunciam?

\- Tsk... que nada, aluno não tem voz, quem vai acreditar nessas histórias? A gente toma cuidado, normalmente pegamos os alunos com mais problemas com as notas ou com uma vida duvidosa, tipo esse pobre coitado que o Wolfgang quer pegar. – Shigeo acaba confessando.

\- Entendi... obrigado pelas dicas – tento fingir que aceito esse tipo de coisa. – eu preciso ir embora, infelizmente tenho consulta amanha cedo, vocês vão embora tambem?

\- Daqui a pouco, vou embora com o Shigeo – Hiro fala agora pendurado no pescoço do Shigeo.

\- Vou embora na hora que fechar, eu vou conversar com o garçom na saída... – afirma Wolfgang sem tirar os olhos do primeiro garçom, seus olhos são como de uma besta preparando para atacar sua presa, o que me causa náusea.

Os outros dois professores se entreolham e começam a rir, até que Hiro comenta:

\- Nossa, você realmente quer aquele corpo, mesmo o outro garçom dizendo que você não da conta... certeza que você vai conseguir levar ele pra sua casa?

\- certeza absoluta, vou fazer ele ficar de joelhos e me chupar, o outro me humilhou, mas é culpa dele que não quis atender a nossa mesa, ele vai pagar por isso.

Eu não suporto mais essa conversa e peço licença para ir embora, visto a mascara de bons amigos para não demonstrar meu desprezo a esse tipo de gente.

No meu carro eu penso que preciso fazer algo para proteger esses alunos, isso não é aceitável. Será que a universidade realmente não toma nenhuma providencia contra esses assediadores?

Eu preciso pensar em algo rápido, Wolfgang vai ameaçar um dos alunos hoje mesmo, acho que se eu conseguir gravar ele em ação, posso usar contra ele, por fim resolvo botar esse plano em ação, encosto meu carro o mais próximo do bar e fico observando o movimento para ver os movimentos do professor Fischer.

Troco minha roupa de trabalho e coloco um moletom com touca e uma mascara para tentar disfarçar o máximo que posso, fico ali no carro esperando por horas, até ver que as luzes do bar se apagarem e finalmente Fischer fica do lado de fora do bar esperando.

Quando um homem de roupa esportiva e mascara sai do bar, Fischer começa a se movimentar, eu espero alguns minutos até poder sair do carro e ir atras dele, já deixo meu celular preparado e gravando.

O homem de roupa esportiva começa a correr, ao perceber que está sendo seguido, então Fischer grita:

\- Hey! Victor, não é?

O outro apenas diminui o passo, eu aproveito e me escondo atras de uma caçamba e consigo gravar em um ângulo melhor.

\- Victor Nikiforov! – Grita o professor – o que diriam todos se descobrissem que você é um dançarino de strip?

Eu fico em choque ao descobrir que é Victor, o aluno que estou orientando está sendo ameaçado por Wolfgang.

\- Não adianta me ameaçar... isso não vai mudar nada... – Victor afirma sem hesitação em sua voz.

\- Tem certeza? Soube que você tem um irmão no campus, ele faz medicina, Yuri, o nome dele, não é? – insinua o professor – o que os amigos dele diriam se soubesse que o dinheiro dele vem do irmão que rebola e mostra a bunda para os outros em varias noites durante a semana?- Wolfgang começa a se aproximar do aluno – Bom, podemos entrar em um acordo, você me tratou tão mal na bar, você pode se redimir na minha casa.

Não suporto mais ver essa cena e parto para cima do professor, desfiro um soco em sua tempora, o que faz com que ele desmaie, eu estendo a mão para Victor para que possamos sair dali o mais rápido que pudermos.

Corremos para meu carro e acelero, sem muita ideia de para onde ir, só quero sair dali o mais rápido que puder, quando percebo, estou na frente da casa da Minako. Apesar do horário, não acho que ela vai se incomodar com a minha visita.

Agora mais calmo posso dar atenção ao meu aluno, o que eu vejo me entristece, Victor está tremulo, seus olhos cheios de lagrimas, tento me aproximar, mas ele se encolhe e se afasta o máximo que pode.

\- Eu sinto muito, eu prometo não fazer nada, vamos entrar, você pode tomar um banho quente e eu te ofereço um chá.

Não é mais a minha casa, mas acho que não vão se importar, ainda mais quando eu explicar a situação.

\- Desculpa por isso... acho que é reflexo... mas obrigado por me ajudar professor Katsuki.

Acabo me olhando pelo retrovisor e vejo que ainda estou usando mascara e a touca da minha blusa, me questiono como ele descobriu e nisso retiro minha vestimenta.

\- Seus óculos... eu sempre te reconheço por causa deles... – Victor me responde como se lesse minha mente.

\- Ah... entendi... bom, vamos entrar? – comento com Victor e ele apenas concorda.

Entro sem fazer qualquer barulho, mas minha presença não passa despercebida, minha filha já está acordada e vendo desenho na sala, ao me ver ela corre nos meus braços.

\- Papai! – grita minha pequena nos meus braços – que saudades papai!

Hikari, minha filha de 3 anos, me abraça e me beija, nem nota que trouxe outra pessoa comigo, na verdade foi o que eu pensei, até que ela começa a berrar e chorar ao ver o outro homem.

\- LADRÃO PAI! – Hikari começa a chorar e gritar assustada – SOCORRO PAPAI, MEDO!

\- não filha, ele é um amigo do papai – tento acalma-la mas nada surte efeito.

Escuto passos rápidos pela casa e logo vejo Daisuke apontando a arma para Victor.

\- DAISUKE, ABAIXA ISSO AGORA! – grito com Daisuke, meu enteado.

\- o que está acontecendo aqui? – Daisuke ainda apontando a arma para Victor – tira a mascara, levanta o capuz e fica com as mãos para o alto.

Victor que não havia se recuperado do trauma anterior, agora treme mais ainda, suas lagrimas agora escorrem pelo rosto, mas mesmo assim, obedece ao homem armado, nesse momento, eu deixo Hikari no chão e corro para ficar a frente de Victor.

\- ABAIXA ISSO! – grito novamente – ele é um aluno meu que está com problemas.

Finalmente Daisuke abaixa a arma e a guarda, respiro aliviado e levo Victor para um banheiro, mostro a ele onde ficam as toalhas, deixo o ali por alguns instantes até achar algumas roupas minhas e entregar a ele, para que possa se banhar.

Fecho a porta do banheiro, o ouço chorar, mas tenho que explicar a minha familia o que aconteceu, então retorno e vejo que todos os moradores da casa estão reunidos na cozinha.

\- Yuri, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo na minha casa? – Questiona Minako com nossa filha nos braços.

\- Desculpa Minako, eu não percebi que estava aqui depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu não imaginei que causaria tanto problema. – suspiro cansado – Me desculpa, eu realmente não estava pensando direito, eu apenas vim para cá...

\- Ok... mas o que foi que aconteceu? – pergunta Minako preocupada.

Antes que eu possa continuar, Hikari pula no meu colo e se aninha em meu peito, ainda manhosa.

\- ta tudo bem Hikari, ele é só um amigo do papai, não vai te fazer mal... – acaricio minha filha e finalmente resolvo contar o ocorrido para Minako – Ele estava sendo ameaçado por outro professor, eu vi tudo e eu apenas agi, eu soquei o professor e arrastei meu aluno para o meu carro, quando vi eu estava aqui.

Minako me olha confusa, tentando entender o que eu quis dizer.

\- O que você quer dizer com sendo ameaçado?

Tampo os ouvidos da pequena como se estivesse fazendo cafuné perto de sua orelha antes de começar a conversar.

\- lembra que eu disse que ia sair para um happy hour com alguns professores do meu departamento? – Minako apenas concorda – Fomos na boate do Celestino... enfim, eu descobri que alguns professores assediam os alunos, parece que eles baixam as notas de alguns para poder receber favores... não só isso como tambem descobrem segredos dos alunos e usam isso para ameaça-los... – Minako me olha chocada – eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, faz dois anos que eu trabalho lá e nunca soube, se não fosse por esse encontro, eu jamais saberia e pela sua cara, imagino que você tambem não sabia.

\- Não, eu nunca soube, meus alunos nunca me falaram nada, eu já sai com os professores do departamento de artes, mas nunca houve esse tipo de comentário... eu sei que tem alguns alunos que se envolvem com os professores ali, mas é tudo consentido... quer dizer, eu acho que é consentido.

Daisuke e Suzue, meus dois enteados me olham assustados e chocados com minha história, imagino que eles tambem não soubessem o que alguns alunos estavam passando.

\- Eu... posso ver o que da para ser feito na delegacia, se quiser eu levo Victor para depor – Daisuke acaba sugerindo.

\- Pelo que eu soube, as denuncias dos alunos contra os professores não é muito efetivo, aqueles merdas tinham muita segurança no que falaram – sinto ódio subindo a cabeça.

\- Se é assim, apenas a testemunha do seu aluno não vai servir. – Afirma Daisuke. – ainda mais se não tiver provas.

Eu lembro da gravação que fiz e mostro para meu enteado, acaba que todos da familia assistem o vídeo, enquanto eu fico distraindo minha pequena.

\- eu diria que isso é uma prova substancial, é o suficiente para incriminar esse professor por assedio e ameaça, mas infelizmente isso não é um crime tão grave e ele talvez nem fique preso, pois não é uma ameaça de risco de vida, fora que nenhum outro professor vai sofrer junto e a pior parte é que deixa seu aluno mais exposto. – Daisuke me aconselha, sinto que ele tambem está inconformado com a situação, afinal ele conhece bem como funcionam as coisas, sendo um detetive e advogado.

\- Talvez, se conseguirmos mais testemunhas, possamos ajudar a todos os alunos. – diz Minako.

\- Mas como faremos isso? Eu duvido que os alunos vão falar comigo, eles nunca falaram, eu fico pensando se eles não me veem da mesma forma como os outros professores...

\- Talvez eu posso conversar com algumas pessoas – comenta Suzue – eu ainda estou estudando, deve ter algum aluno passando por isso.

\- Mas você não é do mesmo departamento, claro que seria bom podermos ter outras testemunhas e denunciar todos esses assediadores, mas isso não vai ajudar Victor no momento. – falo pesaroso.

Um silencio ensurdecedor se instaura na cozinha, até que ouvimos passos leves vindo do corredor e minha filha grita animada:

\- Papai! A Elsa! – ela pula do meu colo e corre.

Fico totalmente constrangido com a situação, assim como todos ali naquele comodo, mas infelizmente não consigo conter o riso ao ouvir Hikari gritando para Victor o chamando de Elsa e implorando por colo.

O jovem de longos cabelos platinados e olhos azuis semelhantes a personagem da Disney, parece estar mais calmo e não aparenta estar incomodado com a pequena confusão, ele a pega no colo e começa a conversar com a menina.

\- Eu não sou a Elsa, eu sou um garoto – Hikari se assusta com a voz masculina – mas se você quiser eu posso brincar de princesa com você.

Hikari me olha confusa, sem entender o que esta acontecendo.

\- papai, meninos podem ser princesas?

\- Se ele quiser ser uma princesa, ele pode sim.

\- Por isso você tem o cabelo tão cumprido? Para você ser uma princesa? – Hikari pergunta inocente.

Novamente eu tento não rir dessa situação constrangedora, mas Victor me olha e sorri, achando graça das perguntas da menina. Hikari encara o meu aluno animada por uma resposta.

\- Eu... só deixei crescer e eu não quero ser uma princesa... – assim responde o platinado.

Satisfeita com a resposta, a menina se balança toda no colo de Victor, indicando que quer descer, por fim, ela corre para o colo da mãe.

\- Mamãe, eu posso ter um cabelo bonito assim? – e ela aponta para a nossa visita.

Minako da uma risada e apenas responde:

\- Quando você crescer e for da idade da sua irmã.

Hikari fica aborrecida e volta a correr para o colo de Victor.

\- Você pode brincar comigo? Você pode ser meu príncipe. Eu sou a princesa e você é o príncipe Rapunzel.

O pobre jovem me encara, sem saber o que fazer, afinal ele chegou a poucas horas na casa e parece que terá de ser baba de uma criança que nunca viu na vida, dentro de uma casa totalmente desconhecida.

\- Olha Victor, eu diria para você que não precisa brincar com ela se não quiser, mas ela não vai te deixar em paz até que você brinque uns minutos, acho que seria o tempo suficiente para que eu tome um banho e te leve para sua casa, prometo que será rápido, afinal você deve estar cansado, trabalhou a noite toda. – comento sem faze-lo lembrar do trauma que sofreu hoje.

\- Tudo bem, eu estou acostumado a não dormir depois do trabalho, normalmente fico estudando até o horário da aula da manha... normalmente só durmo a tarde, depois das aulas.

\- Está certo, eu vou me arrumar, prometo que não demoro.

E assim o deixo com o restante dos moradores da casa.


	3. Reflexão

Victor

Estou até calmo diante de tudo que aconteceu, depois de ser assediado, ameaçado e ter uma arma apontada na minha cara. Acho que a presença de uma criança me reconforta.

\- Victor, não é? – pergunta a mulher que suponho ser a esposa do professor Katsuki – quer uma xicara de chá?

\- Obrigado senhora Katsuki.

\- Oh! Não querido, eu não sou esposa do Yuri, eu sou a ex dele. Me chame de Minako.

\- Tudo bem Minako... e me desculpa por entrar assim na sua casa...

\- Imagina Victor, eu que peço desculpas, meu filho não devia ter agido daquela forma com você e tenho certeza que ele não se desculpou e nem se apresentou para você, certo? – Minako agora encara o filho.

\- Desculpa pela minha atitude Victor, é força do habito... sempre imagino que seja algum ladrão, por causa da profissão... eu me chamo Daisuke, sou detetive. – Fico impressionado, pois ele parece tão jovem para ser detetive.

\- Eu sou Suzue, eu estudo medicina, estou no quarto ano do curso... Tem um garoto que se parece com você na minha sala...

\- Deve ser o meu irmão...

\- Caramba, que mundo pequeno! Yurio é um ótimo aluno, ele é muito inteligente e muito esforçado, sei que vai ser um excelente medico.

Sinto orgulho de ouvir meu irmão sendo elogiado e abro um singelo sorriso.

\- Mas por que Yurio? – pergunto por curiosidade.

\- eu não sei bem como surgiu, mas na sala tem dois Yuris, ai apelidaram seu irmão de Yurio. – Suzue me explica e eu apenas sorrio de volta.

Fico ali na sala, bebendo o chá que Minako me ofereceu e sentido os dedos delicados de Hikari fazendo tranças em meu cabelo.

\- Victor... você trabalha para o celestino né? – pergunta Minako.

\- Sim... – repondo-a sem querer dar detalhes.

\- Ele me falou de você, é um dos dançarinos mais antigos da casa.

Eu acabo engasgando com o chá, eu não imaginava que ela soubesse sobre mim ou mesmo que Celestino falasse de mim para outras pessoas.

\- Desculpa te surpreender, eu sou uma velha amiga de Celestino e conversamos muito sobre a vida... Mas com filhos e professora universitária, quase não me sobra tempo de sair, eu nunca pude ver você performando, mas meu amigo vive falando em como você é belíssimo.

\- O-obrigado... – fico constrangido, pois não quero ser julgado pelo professor.

\- Não fique com vergonha, eu já trabalhei com muitos dançarinos nessa vida, dei aula para outras dezenas que ganham a vida assim, essa dança tambem é uma forma de arte, sinta orgulho disso ok? É uma forma honesta de viver e ninguem tem o direito de te julgar, ainda mais o pessoal daqui de casa.

\- é tão complicado, eu gosto do que faço, mas eu tenho medo, não por mim, mas pelo meu irmão, o que os amigos dele vão falar, os colegas dele não vão ridiculariza-lo por eu ser dançarino?

Suzue escuta minha confissão e senta-se ao meu lado no chão.

\- Victor, eu tenho certeza que seu irmão não se importaria com isso, ele tem orgulho de você, ele nunca disse o que você fazia, mas sempre disse o quanto você sempre cuidou dele, o quanto se esforçou para conseguir trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo, para conseguir realizar o sonho de vocês dois. Eu não sou próxima dele, mas se um dia nossos colegas de sala descobrirem sobre sua vida, eu vou ajudar seu irmão, ok?

\- Você ama muito seu irmão, meu velho amigo me contou sobre sua vida. Não se preocupa, Celestino não fala de você para todo mundo, apenas para pessoas que ele confia. Ele sabe que você gosta de dançar, mas queria que você fosse mais feliz, se permitisse ser feliz.

Esse apoio das duas me deixa emotivo, eu começo a chorar por perceber que nem tudo é tão ruim e há pessoas boas nessa vida.

\- Ele é muito perceptivo e é um ótimo chefe... mas eu estou feliz, estou estudando um curso que eu adoro, estou realizando o sonho do meu irmão de ser médico, trabalho com algo que me da prazer e paga minhas contas.

\- Mas você está tendo tempo para viver? Você está se cuidando? – pergunta Minako, com uma preocupação genuína. – Você é tão jovem, deve ter a idade dos meus filhos, não deveria ter tanta responsabilidade em suas costas, eu sei que você não pode deixa-los de lado, mas tente começar a olhar para você, cuidar de você para poder continuar ajudando quem você ama, está bem?

As lagrimas se intensificam, meu coração ficando cada vez mais apertado.

\- Sabe Minako, eu tambem quero ser amado, mas quem poderia amar alguém como eu? Quem poderia se relacionar com alguém que ganha a vida dançando? – acabo confessando, sentindo um certo alivio em dizer em voz alta o sentimento que a tanto tempo esta reprimido.

\- a mamãe tambem dança e está namorando o tio Fred. – comenta Hikari, totalmente inocente.

Eu sorrio para ela e pego a no colo para abraçar essa doce menina.

\- Victor, vou te dizer algo clichê... – Minako me olha séria - a pessoa certa vai aparecer e aceitar tudo que você tem, suas virtudes e seus defeitos, eu sei que você duvida, mas olha para minha familia, tanto Yuri como Fred são homens maravilhosos que entraram na minha vida, eles nunca seguiram padrões da sociedade.

Eu a fito confuso.

\- Yuri nunca teve relacionamentos dentro do padrão, digamos assim, o primeiro relacionamento dele foi com um garoto da escola, depois ele se apaixonou por mim, uma mulher 20 anos mais velha que ele, viúva e com 2 filhos, um deles com pouquíssima diferença de idade dele.

\- Mas você não parece ter mais do que 40 anos. – Digo chocaco.

\- Obrigada, mas eu tenho 53 anos e Yuri não é o único exemplo de homens que não ligam para padrões. Meu namorado Fred tambem é um homem mais novo, que aceitou fazer parte da minha vida, aceitou meus filhos, meu ex marido, minha vida corrida e ele adora. Talvez o problema seja que você não esteja olhando as pessoas a sua volta, não deixando que eles te vejam e te aceitem.

Eu fico pensativo com tudo que Minako me disse, será que estou pronto para me relacionar?

\- Vamos? – Katsuki se aproxima de mim e pega Hikari no colo.

Estava tão distraído que não o vi chegando.

\- Claro...

\- Minako, eu vou levar a Hikari para minha casa, tudo bem? – o professor avisa a sua ex esposa.

\- Obrigada, mas se quiser que eu fique com ela para você descansar, não tem problemas.

\- Que isso, você passou a semana toda com ela, tambem tem que descansar, curtir o namoro, essa é a minha semana e eu estou morrendo de saudades da minha pequena. – ele beija o rostinho rosado da menininha.

\- faz cocegas papai – ela reclama em meio as gargalhadas.

\- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa me liga. – afirma Minako. – Foi um prazer Victor, eu tentarei ver sua apresentação algum dia desses, ok? E pensa no que conversamos.

Timidamente eu concordo e agradeço por todo o cuidado que ela teve comigo.

Coloco o meu endereço no GPS do professor e seguimos para minha casa, estou tão cansado, apenas fecho os olhos sentindo o leve balançar do carro.

\- Victor... acorda... – Katsuki me balança de leve.

Acordo atordoado, nem percebo que já chegamos, me desculpo e desço do carro, no mesmo instante a pequena consegue tirar o próprio sinto, desce do veiculo e se agarra a minha perna.

\- Papai! Posso brincar mais um pouco?

\- Não filha, ele está cansado, temos que ir para casa, está bem?

A menina é irredutível, não é convencida pela fala de seu pai e agarra mais a minha perna, mas escuto passos alto e raivosos se aproximando.

\- HEY! VICTOR! – é meu irmão Yuri, agora Yurio. – ONDE VOCÊ FOI?

Ele grita saindo da casa vestindo apenas um pijama azul bebe, com seus longos cabelos loiros um pouco desgrenhados, mas seus olhos verdes vividos como nunca.

\- Papai! Uma fada! – Grita a menina e já pedindo colo para meu irmão.

Meu irmão a pega no colo e a ergue na altura dos seus olhos.

\- é o que? – o loiro questiona a menina.

\- Fada! Mais alto!

Ele a ergue mais alto e insinua que vai joga-la, sinto o professor ficando tenso de preocupação de que sua menina se machuque, mas meu irmão apenas brinca com ela e arranca algumas risadas da pequena, quando se cansa, ele devolve a garota para o pai.

\- e quem é você? – Yurio questiona o professor.

\- Eu sou Yuri Katsuki, sou professor e orientador do Victor. – ele estende o braço para cumprimenta-lo.

\- Prazer Yuri... – meu irmão finalmente aperta a mão do meu orientador.

\- Victor! Como que sua fada madrinha se chama?

A pergunta da menina me faz rir, imagino a raiva que meu irmão deve estar sentindo agora.

\- ele não é uma fada, ele é meu irmão e ele tambem se chama Yuri, mas sua irmã disse que chama ele de Yurio.

\- Ah... ta bem, Yurio!

\- Ta bom, você já conversou demais hoje... – Katsuki fala envergonhado das coisas que sua filha fala. – agora vou embora... Victor, melhoras e... não esquece de me mostrar o desenvolvimento do seu TCC, está bem?

\- Pode deixar...

\- Tchau Victor! Tchau Yurio! – grita a menina para se despedir.

Eu apenas aceno e sorrio.

Assim nos despedimos e eu sigo para minha casa.


End file.
